The New Gems
by Alpha Prime the Knight
Summary: An AU from Steven Universe. Has the same basic story line, but with none of the cannon characters. OCs are needed, so please send one my way! (Story is WAY better than summary (Rated T because I'm paranoid))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I know, I should be working on Darkness Rising or Team Storm, but this wouldn't leave me alone! Anyways, I recently got addicted to Steven Universe again, and I started to think, "What if..."**

**If any of you know me personally, you should know that when that starts to happen, I can't be stopped. Just look at my 70 something unfinished stories (not really, they're irl, not fanfictions).**

**ANYWAYS, this is purely OC-centered. No cannon characters will be used, just my OCs... along with yours! That's right, this is another story where you can send me your OCs. This chapter'll be the requirements for your characters, and the following will be for other stuff. Just like with Darkness Rising, I won't start the actual story until I get quite a few characters, and I'll also need jem monsters from you guys as well (that'll be in a future chapter).**

**On with the requirements!**

* * *

Name:

Gem Type:

Gem Location(s):

Weapon:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Backstory:

Other (Whatever you would like to put down ex: actually a fusion, half human, etc.):

* * *

**That's all for now! If I think of anything else, I'll let you guys know in a future chapter.**

**Farewell, my fellow Gems!**

**\- Alpha**


	2. Chapter 2: Alex

**Hello everyone! Here is my first of many OCs for this story!**

* * *

Name: Alex

Gem Type: Alexandrite

Gem Location(s): Middle of left forearm

Weapon: Large shield made from blue energy with the edge being a warm raspberry tone.

Appearance: Tall and well-built, she wears a simple pair of light blue tights, a bluish mossy-green long sleeved shirt, the left sleeve being cut off from the elbow down. Boots are a dark blue, and her skin is a light blue while her waist-length and uneven hair is the same color as her shirt

Powers(Please add this to your characters as well, please): Can create illusions that she can decide whether or not they are physical. Can also shape shift, and place items into bubbles to transport them to other locations.

Personality: Calm and collected, very creative and has a very vivid imagination.

Likes: Stories of any kind, especially lore and mythologies.

Dislikes: Arrogance, snobs, laziness, bullies, and being unable to do anything.

Backstory: She was among the many Gems that rebelled against their home world, fighting on many different planets before staying on Earth to defend it. She now acts as one of the mentors to newer Gems that also left their home world, and does her best to keep everything in check. She fears that, one day, their home world will come for Earth, and that she may not be enough to defend it. She does get slightly offended when people think that she's nothing but a brute and that she prefers to rush head-first into things instead of thinking first.

Other: She has a deeply hidden passion for writing, which she has had ever since she was a little girl.

* * *

**And there you have it! Alex may not be the name of the actual Gem, but hey, it's just a simplified version, so I think it works. Besides, Alex could just be a nickname, or a name the her pupils started to call her so that it isn't as complicated.**

**That's it for this chapter! In the next one, we will be showing Moonstone, one of the younger Gems!**

**Farewell, my fellow Gems!**

**\- Alpha**


	3. Chapter 3: Moonstone

**Greetings once again, my wonderful readers! In this chapter, I'll be introducing one of my younger Gems, Moonstone!**

* * *

Name: Moonstone

Gem Type: Three moonstones, one green, one a clear pink, and the last a crystal clear color.

Gem Location(s): Pink is center of chest, clear on the back of left hand, and the green one on back of right hand.

Weapon: Pink one creates a bow made from pink crystals that shoots arrows made of pure energy, clear one creates a long sword made from clear crystals, and the green one creates a large double-bladed battle ax made from green crystals.

Appearance: Slightly above average height for an eighteen-year-old woman, with a lean yet athletic build. Wears pure black tights and a dark green tunic, which has a small skirt attached to the bottom that reaches down to the middle of her thigh. Underneath the sleeveless tunic is a skin-tight pastel-pink shirt with sleeves that reach to the middle of her forearm. Starting from the edge of the sleeves is a pair of pure black gloves that have the fingers cut off, and has a hole for the gems on her hands. Her skin is as pale as the light of the moon, and her curly and very puffy shoulder-length hair is a pale blonde. Her eyes are hidden behind a large visor, but when she is angry, the whole thing glows the three colors of her gems.

Powers: Shape shifting, bubbling objects, and blasting light from her pink moonstone. She can calm a person by placing her right hand on their shoulder, and can make a person remember or forget something by grabbing their shoulder with her left hand.

Personality: Quiet and somewhat closed-off to strangers, she is rather easygoing around friends, and always seems to be the voice of reason in the group. However, she's still a child, so she has her moments where she seems a bit crazy. In a battle, she's almost a different person, bobbing and weaving around her enemies' attacks and switching between her three weapons without missing a beat.

Likes: Sweets, calm and quiet places, the moon, and nature in general.

Dislikes: Although there are very few things she doesn't like, she hates it when someone messes with her friends. And when someone messes with her friends... let's just say that they no longer have to worry about them.

Backstory: She doesn't like to reveal anything about her childhood, preferring to just let her career in the war to be known. She had also fought against their home world for Earth, choosing to stay on the planet after the war. She takes her job as a protector very seriously, but still loves to goof off and relax every now and then.

Other: She often sings when no one's around, but practices with her weapons when there are people around. When she knows they're there, at least. When talking to people, she tends to phrase sentences as if she's talking about more than one person rather than just herself, such as, "we believe in you" rather than "I believe in you". Most just chalk it off as either a grammatical error or her talking for everyone, but others seem a bit more suspicious of it.

* * *

**And there you have it! Moonstone will be pulling quite a few twists in the story. Can anyone guess what? Don't bother asking me, though! That'll ruin the surprise!**

**So... that's it for this chapter, and in the next one, we'll be featuring Topaz!**

**Farewell, my fellow Gems!**

**\- Alpha**


	4. Chapter 4: Topaz

**Hello once again, my wonderful readers! And thanks to all of you that have reviewed this story thus far and sending me your OCs! Now, without further adieu, here is Topaz!**

* * *

Name: Topaz

Gem Type: Imperial Topaz

Gem Location(s): Between shoulder blades.

Weapon: Thick armor on her upper chest and on her arms from the elbow down. Has large spikes on knuckles, and a miniature light cannon folds out of shoulders, although they're considerably weaker than regular ones, but are still rather powerful.

Appearance: Taller than Alex, along with a more powerful build. Skin is a magnificent orange, while her wavy hair that barely passes her ears is a pale pink. Wears a short-sleeved t-shirt with the back cut out so that her gem is visible. Also wears cargo pants that are tucked into military boots that go up to her ankles. Eyes are a mix between her hair and skin color. Her gem is large and round around the edge, but a thin crack, barely noticeable, goes down the middle from top to bottom.

Powers: Shape shifting and bubbling objects.

Personality: Calm and collected, she's more serious than the others in their group. She tends to say very few words, even when talking to close friends. If anyone asks her about her past, she instantly gets deathly quiet.

Likes: Calm and quiet places, maybe a good book to read.

Dislikes: People constantly asking about her past, or asking why her gem is cracked.

Backstory: Although it took the others many years to find out, she had been grown in a kindergarten. She never talks about her gem, and no matter how much a person pries, she won't reveal what happened to cause the crack. She had been one of the first Gems to fight against their home world, and one of the first to decide to stay on Earth. She had fought in many battles, one of which being the one that destroyed her kindergarten.

Other: In the middle of the night, she can be found in the room they bubble everything to, looking at the Gem monsters they've trapped.

* * *

**And there you have it! Topaz will kinda be the unofficial leader of the group, kinda like Garnet. Oh, and if you have questions about her gem, don't worry. It'll be explained in a very late chapter of the story, so no need to ask about it. I might have another Gem in the next chapter, but I don't know for certain. That's all for this chapter!**

**Farewell, my fellow Gems!**

**\- Alpha**


	5. Chapter 5: Jason

**Hello hello hello! I'm back, my wonderful Gems! In this chapter, we'll be meeting Jason, who is basically my version of Steven! So here you all go, and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Name: Jason

Gem Type: Turquoise

Gem Location(s): Center of upper chest

Weapon: Currently unknown

Appearance: About average height for a twelve-year-old boy, with pure black and curly hair that reaches down to the bottom of his ears. Slightly tan skin, and sky-blue eyes with gold around the iris. Wears pale blue jeans, black sandals, and a light blue shirt that has a star over where his Gem is.

Powers: Currently unknown

Personality: Happy and upbeat all the time, with just a hint of curiosity. He almost always has a wide grin on his face, and is always eager to learn more about the Gems. He's slightly upset that he never knew his mother, but he absolutely loves his father, and considers the Gems part of his extended family because of how close they were to his mother. He'll jump at every chance he can get to join the Gems on their missions.

Likes: Going on missions, learning more about the Gems, getting to hang out with them and his father.

Dislikes: When the other Gems doubt him because of him being half human.

Backstory: Since he and his mother couldn't both exist, he grew up with only his dad and the Gems, but he doesn't mind. Up until now, the Gems wouldn't take them along to anything, but they recently started taking him on simple missions so that he can start training for when he gets his weapon and discovers his powers.

Other: Jason is only half Gem from his mother.

* * *

**And there you have it! Jason will eventually discover his weapon and powers, so don't worry. And no, it won't be a shield, mostly because I wanna try to be as original with my characters as possible, but this wouldn't really be a Steven Universe fanfic if there wasn't a half human in it, now would it?**

**Anywho, in the next chapter, I'll be putting in the requirements for the Gem Monsters, so be sure to look out for that!**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews and characters in the box below!**

**Farewell, my fellow Gems!**

**\- Alpha**


	6. Chapter 6: Monster Requirements

**Hello once again my wonderful Gems! In this chapter, we'll be seeing the requirements list for the Gem monsters that will appear in the story!**

* * *

Name:

Gem Type:

Appearance:

Attacks:

Other:

* * *

**There you have it! Short, I know, but I might add to it later on.**

**Moving to a different subject, some of you have been asking when I'll be starting the actual story, and the answer is that I'm actually gonna try and start it as soon as possible. It may take a few days, but you will get the story. So, be sure to look at my account every now and then for it!**

**Oh, and before I forget, someone asked if they could do some art for my story, and the answer is a definite yes. So, for all of you artists out there, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would draw something that you think goes well with this story and send me the link! That will be all for this chapter, and while I'm going to list it as complete, you can still send me your OCs for the story.**

**Farewell, my fellow Gems!**

**\- Alpha**


End file.
